ICarly wrestle POV
by earthling1996r
Summary: The Pinned down scenes between Carly and Freddie from a POV
1. IPNTTF

POV Freddie

I was told that Sam had changed our grades and I was going to tell on her but Carly grabbed my leg preventing me from doing so. " Let go of me " I cried out . " You Promise Carly called out Carly let go and I rolled on my back but before I knew it Carly went over to me and started wrestling me she pinned me down hard I was in shock sure I was kind of a wimp but I didn't think CARLY could pin me down so easily She said she won't let me up if I tell on Sam I signed in defeat and she let me up.

I was shocked that Sam changed my grades to make them BETTER rather than WROST and bummed out I won't get my forty bucks and annoyed when Carly poked me. I came up with a plan to not only to change our grades back to normal but did it in a way where Sam won't get into trouble.

I decided to be manly and tell Carly that I wasn't ready and that's way she overpowered me. I soon regretted saying that because Carly tackled me down and pinned me again I asked her not to tell anyone about this.


	2. IPNTTC

POV Carly

I had just told Freddie about the changed grades and just as I expected he tried to tell on Sam so I quickly grabbed one of his legs and keep him and we started arguing.

" You Promised ." I said to Freddie after he demanded to be let go. I had no other option but to do so but not so Freddie could tell instead I went over and started wrestling with him. I pinned him down quickly, " Not if you're gonna tell on Sam ." I said when Freddie wanted to be let up. I decided to let him up because we couldn't do much in the position we were in now.

I got very flabbergasted at Freddie not getting his forty bucks for get about your stupid money Freddie this is more important. Freddie came up with a pretty good idea to hack into the computers to change our grades back to normal he' so smart.

I noticed Freddie was acting manly saying the reason I pinned him at all was because he wasn't ready, yeah I decided to play along and ask him " Are you ready now?" Before Freddie could say anything I tackled him down and pinned him again it was kind of fun, he asked me not to tell anyone about this I let go and looked down and thought he was kind of cute.


	3. ITTKF

POV Freddie

When Carly said Sam told her we kissed I tried to change the subject " So she really thought her thumb was missing that's so crazy." Unfortunately Carly wasn't buying it.

" I'm coming mom ." I said to try and get away but Carly wasn't buying it " I heard the whistle." I said but still Carly wasn't buying anything.

Carly griped my hands and ask me point blank if me and Sam kissed, I said nothing and tried to run away but Carly tackled me down and tried to pin me to make me talk.

However unlike the last time I put up more of a fight and turned us over and I pinned Carly down " Same time the voice got lower." I said when carly asked me when I got stronger and I felt great being there pinner for once instead of the pinnie.

I did say that the kiss was true because I couldn't lie to Carly and I helped her up.


	4. ITTKC

POV Carly

"And she said you two kissed." I said and Freddie looked at me wired and was acting suspicious.  
Freddie went back to the hub missing thing but I knew what he was trying to do " And she said you two kissed ." I screamed a little at him

Freddie tried to use his mom as an excuse to get away but I wasn't buying it.

" It's what Sam said true ?" I asked really wanting to know the answer . Again Freddie used the thumb thing, Freddie then tried to get away but I tackled him down and tried to pin him but it was more of a struggle them last time.

I was in a complete shocked when Freddie pinned him down instead " When did you get so strong?" I asked both shocked and impressed. Freddie told me the same time he's voice got lower I was still very impressed but went back on tracked on the kiss and asked again. Freddie admitted to it and I was in a deep shocked at he truth Freddie helped me up strong and a gentlemen .


End file.
